vereinsfandomcom-20200229-history
Manfred Curry
Manfred Curry (* 11. Dezember 1899 in München; † 13. Februar 1953 in Landsberg am Lech) war ein deutschamerikanischer Arzt, Erfinder, Segler und Buchautor. Curry wohnte eine lange Zeit seines Lebens als US-amerikanischer Staatsbürger in Riederau, einem Ortsteil von Dießen am Westufer des Ammersees. Segler und Konstrukteur miniatur|Die nach Manfred Curry benannte [[Curryklemme]] Manfred Curry nahm nach eigenen Angaben an rund 1.400 Segelregatten teil,Regatta-Segeln. Die Aerodynamik der Segel (5. Auflage); Zürich: Schweizer Druck- und Verlagshaus, 1949; S. 7. von denen er einen großen Teil gewonnen haben soll.Der Segler Bobby Schenk schreibt ihm sogar „runde tausendfünfhundert Regattasiege“ zu: http://www.yacht.de/schenk/n000/boot04.html; abgerufen am 4. April 2008 Seine Erfolge sind einerseits auf die überlegene Konstruktion seiner Boote zurückzuführen, andererseits auf sein außerordentliches Talent, wechselnde Windverhältnisse frühzeitig zu erkennen und taktisch auszunutzen. Curry trat außerdem fast nur in Bootsklassen an, in denen Bauvorschrift und Regatta-Reglement konstruktive Gestaltungsmöglichkeiten erlaubten (siehe auch Konstruktionsklasse). 1928 startete Curry bei den Segelwettbewerben der Olympischen Spiele für die USA. Er belegte im 12-Fuß-Dinghy den 10. und in der 8-Meter-Klasse den 6. Platz.ISAF12footdinghy.org sports123.com Curry führte zahlreiche zukunftsweisende Experimente durch, um Schnitt und Profil von Segeln zu verbessern und die Strömungsverhältnisse zu optimieren. Er stellte unter anderem Versuche im Windkanal des Flugzeugherstellers Junkers an und wies die Überlegenheit seines „durchgelatteten Großsegels“ nach, bei dem das Segel nach dem Vorbild von Vogelflügeln durch Segellatten profiliert wird.Regatta-Segeln... (1949): „Die Natur als Fingerzeig für die Bauart eines Segels“, S. 13ff. Sein Buch Die Aerodynamik des Segels und die Kunst des Regatta-Segelns (1925), das er nach eigenen Angaben im Alter von achtzehn Jahren verfasste, wurde ab den 1920er Jahren in viele Sprachen übersetzt. Im Rückblick einer Neuauflage von 1949 kann Curry mit Genugtuung feststellen: „Viele Vorschläge, die ich in der ersten Auflage dieses Buches machte, so z. B. die Marconi Takelage, die Genua-Fock, der Kugel-Spinnaker, der sogenannte Platten-Großbaum (Park Avenue boom, der in den Goldpokal-Regatten zwischen England und Amerika Verwendung fand), drehbare Masten, gewölbte und anstellbare Schwerter (angewandt bei den Inland scows) fanden weitgehende Verwendung“.Regatta-Segeln... (1949), S. 8. Im Vorwort mit der Angabe „Rapperswil am Zürichsee, 1949“ gibt Curry Übersetzungen ins Englische, Französische, Spanische und Türkische an. Die Übersetzung ins Englische: Yacht Racing – The Aerodynamics of Sails and Racing Tactics. besorgte neben Robert W. Atkinson sein Vater Charles Emerson Curry, dem die Ausgabe gewidmet ist. C. E. Curry war demnach ebenfalls begeisterter Regattasegler; nach Angaben von Manfred Curry in der Widmung „starb er an der Pinne seiner Jacht während einer Regatta im Jahre 1935“. Auch seine Bootsrümpfe entwarf Manfred Curry nach aerodynamischen und hydrodynamischen Gesichtspunkten. Seine 20-m²-Rennjolle Aero von 1929siehe Artikel in B.Z. am Mittag vom 3. November 1929: großer Artikel über Aero mit Foto. Der dazugehörige Artikel behandelt die Konstruktionsweise und auch die Kontroversen, die das Boot auslöste. Das Boot war also 1929 schon existent.Manfred Curry: Neuerungen und Verbesserungen an meiner Rennjolle "Aero" Yachtsport-Archiv. und die Weiterentwicklung Aero II von 1936Restaurierungsbericht, abgerufen am 13. Oktober 2007 genießen noch heute wegen zahlreicher Innovationen einen legendären Ruf.Vgl. auch Yacht.de, abgerufen am 13. Oktober 2007 miniatur|Curry-Bremse an der AERO II Nach ihm benanntund nach eigenen Angaben nicht von ihm erfunden; Zitat: „Geradezu glänzend bewährten sich die in Amerika entdeckten sog. "Bulldog jam cleats".“, siehe Yachtsport-Archiv wurde die Curryklemme, eine Vorrichtung zum schnellen Festklemmen (Belegen) und Lösen von Schoten. Eine weitere Erfindung, die sich in der Regattatechnik aber nicht durchsetzen konnte, war die Curry-Bremse, eine Konstruktion am Heck des Bootes zum taktischen Bremsen in speziellen Regattasituationen. Patente und das Curry-Landskiff miniatur|Unverkleidete Landskiff-Fahrzeuge (1927) Zusammen mit Carl August Bembé erfand Curry einen gewölbten „Großbaum für Segelboote“; das deutsche Patent Nr. 401658 wurde hierfür am 1. Dezember 1923 erteilt. Neben Verbesserungen in Segelsport interessierten Manfred Curry auch der Segelflug und nach aerodynamischen Prinzipien konstruierte Fahrräder. Ein „Landskiff“ genanntes Velomobil soll er sich 1926 patentiert haben lassen.[http://mochet.org/non-mochet/non-mochet.html Mochet.org: Curry-Landskiff], abgerufen am 13. Oktober 2007 Dieses Radfahrzeug wird durch ruderartige Bewegungen von den auf Rollsitzen sitzenden Fahrern angetrieben, die sich mit den Händen an verschiebbaren Stangen in den Fahrzeugseitenwänden festhalten; die Schiebebewegung dieser Zugorgane wird über Freilaufgetriebe und Rückholfeder in eine Drehbewegung der Hinterradachse umgewandelt (Schweiz. Hauptpatent Nr. 118589, eingereicht am 19. März 1926). Currys „Einrichtung zur Ermittlung des eintretenden Wetters“, welche die Wirkung von Stoffen ausnutzt, die „sich in Abhängigkeit von Feuchtigkeit und Temperatur verfärben“, wurde zum 15. Oktober 1934 patentiert (Österreichisches Patent Nr. 140831); dabei handelt es sich um eine Verbesserung des Anzeigemechanismusses mit zwei gegeneinander drehbaren Skalen, die Hinweise auf Luftdruckänderung und Windrichtung geben sollen. Curry als Arzt Um 1930 promovierte Curry in München zum Thema „Myom und Altersbild“.Titel der Dissertation lt. Angabe im Katalog der Deutschen Nationalbibliothek; siehe Weblinks Mitte der 1940er Jahre gründete er in Riederau das American Bioclimatic Research Institute, welches nach seinem frühen Tod von seiner Witwe Maude Hester-Curry als Manfred-Curry-Klinik weitergeführt wurde. Die Zeit vom 4. August 1955: „Erholung im Ozon-Zimmer“; abgerufen am 4. April 2008 „Bioklimatik“ Als Arzt und Wissenschaftler beschäftigte sich Curry unter anderem mit Radiästhesie (s. Currynetz) und „Bioklimatik“. Eine auf die medizinischen Aspekte der Bioklimatik gegründete Typenlehre des Menschen''Der Schlüssel zum Leben. Das Geheimnis der Anziehungskraft zwischen zwei Menschen.'' Zürich: Schweizer Druck- und Verlagshaus, 1949 findet vornehmlich in der Alternativmedizin Beachtung. Über den ursprünglichen bioklimatischen Themenbereich hinaus wird diese Typenlehre zum Verständnis individueller gesundheitlicher Verträglichkeiten und Bedürfnisse herangezogenclean:spiration individualisierte Nikotinentwöhnung mit Typisierungsverfahren nach Curry; auch eine PartnerschaftsvermittlungSymPars matching patentiertes Verfahren zum Partnerschafts-Matching nach Curry beruft sich auf sie. Currynetz Als „Currynetz“ wird von Rutengängern und anderen Radiästheten ein auf Manfred Curry zurückgehendes Diagonalgitternetz von Feldlinien (oder „Erdstrahlen“) bezeichnet, welches in regelmäßigen Abständen über die gesamte Erde verlaufen soll. Bei einer Gitterbreite von rund 3 m und einer Ausrichtung in NO-SW- und in NW-SO-Richtung soll das Netz, abhängig von Zeit und Wetter, unterschiedlich polarisiert sein.vgl. [http://www.der-rutengeher.de/Das%20Currynetz.html Rutengeher.de: Das Currynetz.], abgerufen am 13. Oktober 2007Manfred Curry, 1952, Das Reaktionsliniensystem als krankheitsauslösenden Faktor, Hippokrates, Heft 19 Die Existenz derartiger Strahlenphänomene war schon früher zumindest stark umstritten Schon 1947 berichtete Time anlässlich eines Vortrags Currys vor Allergologen in Atlantic City: „Pessimists among them feared that the aran theory, whatever its merits, would prove a gold mine for quacks and medical faddists.“ Time.com: Man of Aran, abgerufen am 26. April 2008 und gilt heute weitgehend als widerlegt. WDR, 29. Oktober 2003. Schriften * Die Aerodynamik des Segels und die Kunst des Regatta-Segelns. Jos. C. Huber, Diessen vor München 1925. * Myom und Altersbild. (Dissertation) Bayerische Druck- und Verlagsanstalt, München 1930. * Wind und Wasser. F. Bruckmann, München 1930. * Regatta-Taktik in Frage und Antwort. Klasing, Berlin 1932. / als Reprint der Erstausgabe: Delius-Klasing, Bielefeld 2000, ISBN 3-7688-1171-9. * Flug und Wolken. F. Bruckmann, München 1934. * Schönheit des Eislaufs. Paul Franke, Berlin 1934. * Bioklimatik. Die Steuerung des gesunden und kranken Organismus durch die Atmosphäre. (2 Bände) Oldenbourg, München 1946. * Regatta-Segeln. Die Aerodynamik der Segel. 5. Auflage, Schweizer Druck- und Verlagshaus, Zürich 1949. (erweiterte Neuauflage des 1925 bei Huber erschienen Die Aerodynamik des Segels und die Kunst des Regatta-Segelns) / als Reprint der 6. Auflage von 1960: Delius-Klasing, Bielefeld 1994, ISBN 3-7688-0854-8. * Der Schlüssel zum Leben. Das Geheimnis der Anziehungskraft zwischen zwei Menschen. Schweizer Druck- und Verlagshaus, Zürich 1949. * Wolken, Wind und Wasser. Schweizer Druck- und Verlagshaus, Zürich 1951. Ehrungen Manfred Curry wurde von World Sailing in die Hall of Fame aufgenommen. Weblinks * * http://www.fky.org/yachten+segler/yachtportraits/curry.html - Neuerungen und Verbesserungen an meiner Rennjolle "Aero". von Dr. Manfred Curry * * http://depatisnet.dpma.de/DepatisNet/depatisnet?action=bibdat&docid=CH000000118589A schweiz. Patentschrift CH000000118589A über ein Radfahrzeug, angemeldet am 19. März 1926 Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Regattasegler (Deutschland) Kategorie:Regattasegler (Vereinigte Staaten) Kategorie:Olympiateilnehmer (Vereinigte Staaten) Kategorie:Teilnehmer der Olympischen Sommerspiele 1928 Kategorie:Alternativmediziner Kategorie:Mediziner (20. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Erfinder Kategorie:Segelbootkonstrukteur Kategorie:Autor Kategorie:Radiästhesie Kategorie:US-Amerikaner Kategorie:Geboren 1899 Kategorie:Gestorben 1953 Kategorie:Mann